


lighthouse

by koalakiers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakiers/pseuds/koalakiers
Summary: lydia gets stressed and calls her best friend, stiles. he decides to take her to his favorite place, the bell tower.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	lighthouse

stiles was sitting at his desk, mindlessly scribbling on the side of the page instead of actually doing his homework. his phone buzzed a few times from its place on his bed a few feet away and he tried hard to ignore it. finally, the ringtone he set specially for lydia sounded throughout the room. he quickly jumped from his desk chair, practically leaping onto the bed and diving for the phone. he cleared his throat quickly before swiping to accept the call.   
“lyd, hey what’s up?” he heard a sniffle on the other end and a sigh.   
lydia rubbed her hands over her face, sitting curled up in the chair in the corner of her room. she had been crying for nearly an hour, the stress of school finally pushing her past her breaking point.   
“hey are you busy?”   
“just doing some homework. what’s wrong? you sound like you’ve been crying.”  
lydia let out a light laugh, “yeah i just...” she paused to let out a heavy sigh, “i don’t know. everything’s just... a lot right now.”   
stiles frowned, he could tell she was obviously upset and all he wanted to do was make his best friend feel better.   
“anyways, i was wondering if we could just talk for a bit? it always makes me feel better.” lydia was picking lightly at her chipped finger nail polish as she spoke, a few stray tears still silently making their way down her cheeks.   
“how about i pick you up? we can get ice cream and just drive around for a bit?”   
lydia felt herself smile lightly at the idea and she nodded her head before realizing he couldn’t actually see her. “yeah i’d like that.”   
stiles was already moving around his room, he got an idea as soon as he realized she was upset and he started gathering the supplies. “great. i’ll be there in 15.” 

when he pulled up in front of her house just over 15 minutes later, lydia came wandering down the steps of her front porch. stiles had parked on the curb and got out, leaning against lydia’s side of his car. he opened his arms wide, allowing her to walk right up and wrap hers around his waist. he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, rubbing her back as he rocked them side to side slightly and kissed the top of her head.   
“you okay?” he whispered and he felt her nod her head.   
“yeah just stressed and overwhelmed i guess.” he squeezed her a little tighter before letting go and turning around to open her door. “m’lady.” he gestured and bowed as she got in which only earned him a laugh and an eye roll from her.   
stiles got in his side and unlocked his phone before handing it to lydia. “you’re on music.”   
lydia gladly accepted it, practically bouncing in her seat as she clicked on stiles’s taylor swift playlist. soon the upbeat tempo of all you had to do was stay was blasting through the speakers. lydia and stiles both sung along enthusiastically as they drove down the road. after a few minutes stiles reached over and turned the dial, turning down the music just enough to be able to talk to lydia.   
“so i was thinking we can get some ice cream at a drive thru and i can take you somewhere? i wanna show you something.”  
lydia nodded her but gave him a skeptical look anyways. “where are we going?”   
“it’s a surprise. you’ll like it though. promise.”   
lydia narrowed her eyes at him in fake analyzation before shrugging her shoulders and turning back to her previous position looking out the window. 

a few minutes later, they were pulling out of a drive thru with a cup of ice cream each. lydia was laughing hysterically at stiles attempting to hold the ice cream, eat it, and drive all while refusing her help. he knew the ice cream was melting but hearing her laugh made up for it.  
“okay, okay fine you can help me eat it.” he finally caved when her laughter had subsided. lydia excitedly clapped her hands and set her empty ice cream up in the cup holder before taking stiles’s. she fed stiles the ice cream as he drove, laughing even more when she ‘accidentally’ missed his mouth and got it all over his cheek. after he finished his ice cream she stacked their cups and spoons together in the cup holder and looked out the window again, not really recognizing where they were.   
“where’d you say we were going again?”  
“i didn’t.” stiles knew the anticipation was killing her.   
“you could just tell me now.”   
“well then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” he winked and she scrunched her nose up at him.  
“what’s with the bag?” lydia asked, motioning to the backpack by her feet in the floorboard.   
“it’s part of the surprise! i can’t spoil it!” stiles looked over at her briefly before looking back at the road.   
lydia sighed, realizing that no matter how hard she tried she wasn’t going to get him to give up the surprise. after a few moments she spoke again, “thank you for doing this stiles. seriously. it feels nice to just escape for a bit.” stiles reached one hand over and lightly squeezed hers. “of course lyd.”  
a few minutes later they were pulling up in front of a run down church on the outskirts of town.   
“stiles what are we doing here?” lydia wondered allowed. stiles didn’t answer, choosing instead to get out of the car and lightly jog around to her side.   
“do you trust me?” lydia narrowed her eyes at him but took his outstretched hand anyways. he lightly pulled on her hand, helping her out of the car and grabbing his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder before closing her door. lydia stood a few feet away, looking up at the old building in front of her.  
when he was back to standing by her side she decided to finally answer his question. “i guess you haven’t given me a reason not to…” she paused for dramatic effect, “yet.”   
stiles laughed and bumped his shoulder against hers as they walked slowly into the old building. “geez thanks for the vote of confidence there.” he joked back causing lydia to laugh. the sound was like music to his ears as it bounced off the walls in the nearly empty room.   
stiles stopped in front of lydia and turned to place his hands on both of her shoulders. “okay stay here. i’ll be right back.”   
lydia looked at him questioningly but before she could voice her questions outlaid, he was turning and jogging up a small spiral staircase in the corner. by the time he made it to the top, which was only a couple of seconds later, lydia was already bouncing in anticipation, wondering what he was doing. she wandered around the room, appreciating the stain glass windows and letting her fingers run gently over the back of one of the few pews still intact despite the old age. finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. she walked quietly over to the stair case, placing her hand on the railing and leaning over to look up it. she couldn’t see stiles or what he was doing from the bottom so she began to walk up it. she stepped slowly and carefully, the old metal creaking only slightly under the weight as she moved further and further up the steps. at the top was an archway that opened into small room with a bell hanging in the middle and lydia realized it was the bell tower of the church.   
lydia took in the small space. on one wall, a window was open, overlooking the water which the sun would begin setting over soon. the rest of the room was filled with a couple old lanterns and a few candles. lydia leaned against the archway admiring the way stiles moved around the room. taking a few candles out of his bag and lightly them before setting them aside. he didn’t even notice she was standing there watching him with a wide smile on her face. stiles held a lighter to an overturned candle, desperately trying to get the last little bit of the wick to catch the small flame.   
“need some help?” lydia finally spoke up and stiles jumped, nearly dropping the candle and the lighter. she grabbed a skinny piece of wood that had splinter off one of the poles holding the bell and handed it to him. he took it, their fingers brushing slightly and lydia felt a blush rise to her cheeks. stiles lit the end of the piece of wood before sticky in the candle. once it was lit, he pulled the stick out and blew on it, extinguishing the flame.   
“i thought i told you to wait.”   
“im impatient.”   
stiles jokingly rolled his eyes, “don’t i know it.”   
lydia playfully slapped his arm and made a noise of mock offense. stiles held his hands up in surrender and laughed.   
“what is all of this?” she gestured around the room.   
stiles rocked back on his heels, putting his hands behind his back nervously. he clasped his fingers together and smiled lightly. “this is your surprise.” he spread his arms out, gesturing around the room. “ta da!”   
lydia could sense how nervous he was. he was her best friend, it wasn’t hard to see it on him and the idea that he was nervous because of everything he set up for her warmed her heart even more. she walked towards the middle of the room, spinning in a slow circle to take everything in.   
“this is… incredible stiles. really incredible.” she whispered and she swore she saw him blush as he ducked his head down.   
he moved over to the window and she followed him, each leaning against it as the sun began to set over the water.   
“i’ve been coming here for years to just… escape i guess.”lydia looked over at him with narrowed eyes as he looked out at the water. “i bet you bring all the pretty girls here.”   
she meant it as a joke but when he turned his head to look at her she felt herself freeze under his gaze.   
“nope.” his voice was only a whisper as they stared into each other’s eyes, “you’re the first pretty girl that’s ever come to my secret spot.”   
he had called her pretty countless times before but something about the way he said it now, quiet, like it was something for only them to hear nearly took her breath away. her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip trying to keep her smile from over taking her face.   
stiles cleared his throat and reached into his back pocket, taking out his phone and pressing play. “can’t forget the best part.” he whispered.   
lydia looked at him questioningly before soft music filled the room. “dance with me?” she looked up again to see stiles holding his hand out to her. she smiled and placed her hand in his as they began to gently sway to the music.   
“thank you stiles. i feel better already. i really needed this.”  
“you’re welcome to come here any time you want to get away. this can be a secret spot for the both of us.”  
she lifted her head off of its previous place on his shoulder and learned back slightly to look into his eyes.   
“you’d share your secret spot with me?”his tongue darted out and lightly wet his lips as he nodded his head, glancing briefly at her lips and back into her eyes. “anything for you lyd.” he whispered.   
she smiled and began to lean in slightly when the wind blew outside. it drifted in through the window and swirled around the room, blowing out all of the candles. all that was left was two dim lanterns.   
“shit.” stiles spoke before grabbing his bag. the sun was setting quickly and the room was getting darker and darker. he tossed a lighter towards lydia and grabbed one for himself before they both began to try to light the candles.   
soon, the room was back to a soft orange glow from both the candles and the sunset. stiles stopped lighting his candles and turned to see lydia still trying to light a few more. “lyd its okay. we’re gonna miss the sunset.”   
“but there’s only a few left. they just won’t light and-“  
“lyd.” he placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. she rose from her crouched position.  
“are you sure because i-“ her words were cut off by him placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, their bodies now touching. “its perfect.” he whispered looking into her eyes.   
lydia smiled and leaned forward, placing her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. after a few minutes stiles couldn’t take it anymore. he grabbed her hand, motioning for her to spin. she pulled back from him with a questioning look on her face but spun anyways. as she looped back around to face him, he pulled on her arm causing her to stumble forward slightly. letting out a laugh, she caught herself with her hands on her his chest. one hand held her hip as the other cupped her jaw and before she could even process what was happening, his lips were on hers. it was only a second before he was pulling away.   
“sorry i just…. have really wanted to do that for a while now.” he whispered, his breath fanning over her lips. lydia was in shock, her brain not processing what was going on but all she knew was that she wanted to kiss him again. he began to pull back from her, taking her silence as a sign of rejection. his shoulder’s slumped and he dropped his hand to his side. realizing what was happening, lydia rushed forward, grabbing both sides of his face and pulling him to her. their lips met again and she let out a sigh of contempt as they moved skillfully together. both of his hands rested on her hips and he squeezed them slightly, letting out a light groan as she ran her hands through his hair. they pulled back a few moments later and simply looked at each other, wide smiles overtaking both of their faces. lydia bit her lip and lightly shrugged her shoulders with her eyebrows raised. stiles let out a light laugh, his hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“i know were in a bell tower and all, but you’re my lighthouse.”   
“what are you talking about?” stiles asked as he lightly ran his finger down the side of her neck and across her collarbone.  
“you’re my lighthouse! you know, my light always guiding me out of the darkness.”   
he let out a light laugh and lydia continued, “i know it’s cheesy but its true!”   
stiles brought his hand up to cup her cheek again. “i’m whatever you want me be babe.” he whispered before connecting their lips again.


End file.
